Lilycove High School
by MisakixUsui4eva
Summary: May Maple goes from attending school in Petalburg to attending high school in Lilycove. As the school year advances, she meets several love interests as well as rivals. Rated T to be safe. More shippings as the story goes along.
1. Chapter 1

**Lilycove High-Chapter 1**

**A/N: This is my very first fanfic! I might add more characters as the story develops and i also might put in more shippings. DISCLAIMER:I do not own Pokemon!**

May, a brown haired blue eyed teen, was in her dad's car as it approached Lilycove High. She recently moved from Petalburg so everything was totally foreign as she stepped out of the car feeling a bit nervous. She waved to her dad and went inside. She found the principal's office fairly easy and went inside. When she went in she found a white haired, blue eyed guy around her age sitting in a chair and was being scolded by an old gentleman. "…but Mr. Goodman…" the boy pleaded. Mr. Goodman was sitting in his desk and heaved a heavy sigh while waving his hand back and forth. "Look, Brendan-" but he stopped and looked up to see May awkwardly standing at the doorway. "Hello there." By this time Brendan saw her, too. She walked forward and gave Mr. Goodman a packet. "What is this..?" he paused for a moment and examined it. "Ah! May Maple! Here you are" he then handed to May her schedule. "Thank you!" she said. "Now since you have almost the same schedule as Brendan's, I'll let him show you around and take you to your classes" She looked up from her schedule to find Brendan standing up and ready to go. "shall we?"

At first they walked beside each other in the halls in silence, then Brendan spoke up. "I haven't introduced myself. I'm Brendan Birch. Son of professor Birch." "I'm May Maple. Daughter of Norman, the Petalburg gym leader" "Nice!" So what class is next?" May asked. "Math" "By the way, what were you in trouble for?" "I was running an errand for the principal and ended up giving miss information…" "hahaha! Nice"

They talked for a little bit and walked down the halls until they came to the math room. After class, they went to their lockers which were surprisingly only a few lockers away. May stretched as she got ready for the next class. "Biology…" Brendan nodded and muttered, "Well well well" May cocked her head in confusion and turned around to see a blue haired blue eyed girl smiling at her. "Hi! My name is Dawn. It's nice to meet you!" "I'm May. Nice to meet you, too!" "I've seen you already met Brendan?" Dawn nodded toward Brendan. Brendan blushed but said nothing. They started talking but they were interrupted when a group of girls surrounding a green haired green eyed guy appeared. All the girls giggled and the guy seemed to be enjoying himself as he laughed along with them. "Who's that?" Dawn replied, "That's the most popular and hot guy in school-Drew Hayden" May glanced around to find everyone pausing what they were doing and stared at Drew. "wow. He acts like he's the king of the world" May muttered. "Hey, you guys wanna sit together at lunch?" Dawn asked. "sure. That would be great!" may said smiling. Brendan just nodded. "Ok, see you!" Dawn waved and left.

May immediately turned to Brendan. "So, Dawn huh?" May said with a smirk on her face. "Its not what you think!" he started blushing. "She may not act like it, but she actually likes me. She told me a couple weeks ago, but I'm not really interested…" "Oh" Just then the bell rang. Everyone scattered and May, Brendan, and Drew were the only ones in the hall. Drew met May's eyes and winked saying, "Haven't seen you around" "Huh?" was all May could say. Drew was about to say something else when Brendan grabbed her by the wrist and started walking to the next class. After biology ended, May was late coming out so the halls were empty as she hastily grabbed her things out of her locker. When she slammed her locker, Drew was casually leaning against the other lockers. "Hey" was all he said. When she turned around to leave, he grabbed her by the shoulder and whirled her around. He slowly moved his face closer to hers. "W-what are you…?" Just then Brendan came and intercepted him by putting his arm out in front of May. Drew was getting angry. "You son of a-" Brendan interrupted and waved his finger at Drew saying, "That's not how you speak in front of a lady" "Brendan!" May cried with glee. "Why do you do this to me?" Drew muttered, clenching his fists. Just then the principal came around the corner. "You guys get to class NOW!" With that, everyone split to their classes with all of their minds reeling on what just happened.

**So what did you guys think? Rate and review plz!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Sorry i havent been able to write for so long! Sorry this is really short. I promise to write sooner and longer! anyways, enjoy!**

"WHAT?" May screamed, standing up from her desk. "I-I'm sorry, May, but you'll have to live with it." The teacher said. She sat back down reluctantly, trying to contain her anger. Her biology teacher assigned lab partners and Drew was paired up with her. Brendan, sitting next to her, said, "Are you gonna be ok? Do I need to do something?" She shook her head. "I-I guess I'll have to deal with it, like the teacher said." "Well well" May turned around to see Drew, winking at her while saying, "Shall we get started?"

"….And because of photosynthesis…." May went on. "Wow. You're really smart." Drew said, wide eyed in amazement. "Huh? Oh, thanks!" May said smiling. In the background, Brendan watched in relief, happy that they were getting along. "So, I know this may not be the right time to ask, but about what you said to Brendan earlier….What exactly was that all about?" May asked. "Alright May and Drew. You can put your plants up on the roof now." The teacher said. "…I'll tell you on the way to the roof." Drew said. As soon as they walked out the door, Drew began to explain.

"Brendan is always over protective; especially with new people like you. He doesn't want people to idolize me or follow in my footsteps. It's not like I chose to be like this. This happened on accident, actually." "Seriously?" May pondered as they were going up the stairs. "Yeah. This one girl that liked me started rumors that I could help with love affairs and stuff. And before I knew what hit me, everyone was asking and begging me for help in their love lives. And its not like I can say no to that. If I said no, the school would hate me forever. So I was, in a sense, forced into this. There are few girls who like me; less than you think. They just want my advice." Drew paused to open the door that lead to the roof. They set their plants down amongst the others. May looked at him. "Then how come you flirted with me in the hall?" Drew laughed. He flicked his hair and replied, "Brendan and I are actually really good friends. I saw that you were friends with him and I wanted to piss him off. Like I said before, he's over protective. He didn't want you to follow me and have a bunch of expectations like everyone else." May blinked. "And what about the situation in the halls right before this class?" "To piss off Brendan even more." May laughed. "I see."

May then turned her attention to a helpless baby bird in a tree. "Awwwwww! Poor thing…" She then got up on the ledge and crawled to the very edge where the tree is. "May! Get off there right now!" "He's just an arm length away…." As she was reaching, her foot slipped, causing her to lose her balance and she began to fall. "MAY!" Drew yelled.


End file.
